Ipod challenge
by escorpion-abel.zotz
Summary: 10 shots inspirados por 10 canciones lanzadas por el modo aleatorio de un iPod mmm algunas cosas sin sentido, pero e ahí lo divertido veamos que sale de todo esto.


**Ahora si que hoy se me junto todo jajaja bueno, después de haber leído el iPod challenge de Andy pues me decidí hacer uno y pues tras varias veces de oprimir el botón aleatorio de mi iPod por fin salió esta colección de diez canciones y que ahora podrán leer.**

**Por cierto la imagen de este fic es la de la ultima canción.**

* * *

**Sexo, pudor y lágrimas - Alex Syntek**

Se encontraba a la orilla de su cama mirando al vacío pensando en cada una de sus reacciones que había tenido desde que se había vuelto novio de la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

- Ella es la única con quien puedo estar, entonces ¿por qué aún no se cómo comportarme? He sido celoso, amoroso y apasionado, pero siempre término arruinándolo, ¿qué debo hacer? No lo entiendo ¡por qué!

**Que precio tiene el cielo - Marc Anthony**

- Ash estas arriesgándolo todo – Le dijo su gran y viejo amigo Brock que trataba de evitar que hiciera una locura

- No me importa. Yo haré lo que sea, ella me ha dado algo tan valioso que esto se me hace poco, es por eso que debo hacerlo – Dijo decidido mientras observaba un vitrina

- Pero es muchísimo

- ¿Y? Eso no me importa si es necesario vendo mi alma, pero yo voy a conseguir el anillo que se merece

- Bueno ya que estas en eso, por que no le compras el cielo

- Sólo dime cuanto y en donde debo pagar

**Ángel de amor - Maná**

Ash estiró su mano y limpió las lágrimas que corrían sin control por las mejillas de su mejor amiga - ¿Quién fue?

Misty calló, sólo seguía llorando mientras recordaba como un sólo hombre había enjaulado sus sueños, la había humillado, dejándola sin esperanzas de volver a sonreír para al final dejarla abandonada.

Ash no lo soportaba y la abrazó - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

- Por que creí que lo amaba

Esa frase golpeo el corazón de Ash, pero no se dejo vencer - Ya no llores, déjame curarte, déjame ser quien te devuelva tu libertad y tu felicidad ya no caerás - Y por primera vez lo dijo tal vez tarde pero lo dijo - Te amo

**Ay corazón - Pedro Fernández **

Él la abrazó. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, pero ella se mantenía callada con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Por la mente de Ash llegaba la imagen de como declarársele decirle todo lo que sentía mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿En qué piensas? - Le preguntó Misty sin dejar de abrazarlo

- No me cererías si te lo dijera - Una nueva imagen llegó a su cabeza donde le entregaba un ramo de rosas, trago saliva y la miro – Misty yo Te... Te... Am...

**Despertar - Alejandra Guzmán**

Ella lo miraba alejarse poco a poco, recordando cada una de las noches que habían compartido los últimos años con su héroe, su salvador y su primer amor, el se iba así tenía que ser.

- Tendré que decirte adiós y buscar a alguien que esté para siempre junto a mi, será mejor si te olvido y remplazaré todo lo que me dejaste. Adiós Ash Ketchum, hasta nunca.

**Para amarnos más - Mijares**

Estaban ahí a la orilla del mar viendo como las olas se rompían, mientras se abrazaban.

- Ya se nos esta acabando el día - Dijo ella mientras el sol se ocultaba

- Si lo sé - Dijo algo triste, pero con una sonrisa - Pero no importa que tanto tarde, yo siempre te amaré

- Lo se pronto estaremos juntos

- Para siempre - Se miraron y se unieron una vez más con un beso antes de separarse para cumplir con sus respectivos deberes.

**Mátalas - Alejandro Fernández **

Él se encontraba en un bar sentado a la orilla de este con los puños cerrados y con el ceño fruncido - ¡Maldición! ¡No importa lo que haga siempre se enoja y me rechaza! **¡Estoy harto!**

Junto a el llegó un viejo amigo - Oye hermano, tranquilízate

- ¡No puedo Alan, no puedo! Ya estoy harto siempre me termina tratando mal

- ¿Y?

- Como que ¡Y!

- Anda que tu no eres una blanca palomita, mejor en vez de quejarte ve y sigue intentando llévale flores, chocolates lo que sea, porque no vas a sacar nada estando aquí enojado

Ash se quedó pensando - Tienes razón, **¡ahora si cae por que cae!** - Se tomó de un trago su bebida - Ahí raspo - Se aclaró la garganta - Hoy vas a decir que si Misty, ya lo verás. Gracias hermano.

- Suerte matador...

**Volverte Amar - Alejandra Guzmán**

Ella caminaba de un lado al otro muy furiosa - ¡Es un tonto! siempre tiene que hacer lo que quiere

May la miraba caminar - ¿Y ahora? ¿Porque pelearon?

- Pues por que a fuerza quiere golpear a todo aquel que se me queda viendo o se me acerca

- Ay yo no sé que te haces

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Siempre se pelean, pero al final ya sea que él te llame o tu a él, con eso ya se arreglan y están como si nada, siempre han sido así incluso mucho antes de que fueran novios.

- ¡Pues esta vez no! Aunque debo admitir que ya lo extraño.

- ¡Lo ves! - En eso se escuchó el timbre, May se asomó - ¡Oh mira! es él y trae un ramo de flores

Misty se acercó al espejo y se arregló - Ya verás ahorita lo pongo en su lugar - Salió de su habitación

- Si como no - Siguió viendo por la ventana claramente vio como ambos se abrazaban cálidamente - Y ahí vamos de nuevo…

**Piel canela – Natalia Lafourcade (Homenaje a Tin-Tan)**

Misty caminaba de manera apresurada por las calles de ciudad Viridian, tenía los puños apretados y los hombros tensos.

- ¡Misty! ¡Espera por favor!

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- Por favor no seas celosa ellas, sólo son las admiradoras del campeón de la liga

- O sea… tu

- Bueno si, pero así sean millones a mi sólo me interesas tu, por mi que se acabe el mundo, pero que no me faltes tu por que me muero

Misty se detuvo y lo miro dudosa - ¿En serio?

- No lo dudes, para mi sólo existes tu sin importar nada - Sonrió y la tomo de las manos

- Esta bien te creeré - Lo abrazó y él a ella mientras que detrás de ellos venían muchísimas chicas por el campeón.

**Dame (Touch me) - Jennifer Lopez y Chayanne**

Era un gran salón de baile, la música sonaba con fuerza y la gente se acercaba para ver a una pareja de baile ella con tacones un vestido negro entallado con un escote que dejaba ciegos a los hombres, el pelo amarrado con un poco colgando en su frente.

Él, alto con pantalón negro, zapatos y camisa negra abierta hasta la mitad del pecho.

Ella camino lentamente alejándose de manera sensual del hombre, él se acercó por atrás la tomó por la cintura la pegó a la suya, ella hizo un gesto provocador, mientras el pasaba sus manos por el contorno de ella con los ojos cerrados y respirando cerca de su oído.

Ella se dejaba llevar sintiendo las manos de aquel hombre que por primera vez mostraba ese lado salvaje.

El tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda de su pareja, la hizo girar varias veces formando un pequeño círculo después llevo esa misma mano a su nuca la tomó de la cintura con vigor y mostrando su fuerza masculina la levantó, inclinó su cuerpo hacia en frente, ella levantó su pierna doblándola quedando a la altura de la cintura de su pareja, el tomó con su mano derecha la pierna doblada de ella, subiendo su otra mano haga su costado, pegando su rostro a un costado del rostro de la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte de la nuca llevando su mano libre al rostro de él, acariciándolo, levantó su rostro dejando el de él sobre su cuello.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada la canción había terminado todos aplaudieron y lentamente se separaron mirándose de una manera un poco avergonzada y con sus respiraciones aún agitadas.

- Wow - Dijo él - Creo que eso fue increíble

- Si, sabes no creí que dejarse llevar por la música nos fuera a mover así

- Bueno creo que después de todo entré nosotros... Hay mucho - Aclaro su garganta - Deseo

- Si, bueno yo también lo noté

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Tu quisieras?...

Ella se sonrojó aún más - Bueno tal vez... La verdad si me gustaría, pero no sé

Él le extendió la mano - Vamos

Ella le dio su mano, pero sintió un jalón, él la había hecho girar para envolverla en sus brazos dejándola frente a él, llevó su mano izquierda a la cintura de la mujer y la derecha a su mejilla, mientras recargaba su frente en la de ella, cerró sus ojos y la besó de forma lenta y apasionada, separó ligeramente sus labios - Te amo Misty

Ella se quedo en shock por unos segundos, pero reaccionó - Te amo Ash - Le dio un beso y empezaron a caminar aún abrazados - Voy por mi bolso, mientras tu consigue la habitación

Ash se quedo frío, trago saliva y se le quedo viendo a ella - ¿En... En... Serio?

- Si - Se acercó a su oído - Hoy seré tuya

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina mientras la veía alejarse.

* * *

**Espero y les allá gustado nos vemos pronto y gracias Andy por haber revisado el fic.**


End file.
